100 Themes for Max Ride
by Techno Skittles
Summary: 100 themes done for Maximum Ride. Contains mainly FAX, but there may be other couples sprinkled here and there. AU and not. Just read it. Rating may go up
1. 009 Drive

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. So for this oneshot, Fang never left the flock. Just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride in any way (unless you count the manga books I bought at the bookstore)**

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

**Drive**

My alarm clock went off loudly in my ear and I groaned. With my eyes still closed I swiped at the snooze button to quiet the stupid thing. I hit it, or so I thought.

I screamed as loud pop music played in my ear and I rolled out of bed. I had hit the wrong button and I had somehow turned on the radio. Scowling, I unplugged it, shutting the whole thing off. I smiled from satisfaction and yawned. Might as well get up since I was already out of bed.

I walked over to my closet and picked out jeans and a white t-shirt with various shades of blue splattered on the front. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and walked out of my room.

Currently, the Flock and I were staying at Dr. Martinez's house, or as I liked to call her, Mom. I smiled to myself. I don't think the idea of Dr. Martinez, one of the best people in the world, was my mom.

I knocked on Angel and Nudge's room. "Wake up!" I shouted through the door. When I was answered with silence, I opened the door to see the two young girls asleep in their beds. It was kind of cute actually, and I hated waking them up. But someone had to do it.

"Come on girlies!" Wait; did I just say "girlies"? "Let's open those eyes!" I dragged Nudge out of bed, the most efficient way of waking her up. She yawned and sleepily blinked her eyes open. I let go of her and let her stand on her own. "There you go."

I walked over to Angel's bed and shook her softly. "Wake up, Angel. It's morning." She yawned and inched open her eyes. She sat up in bed and looked at me. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Go downstairs and check."

She frowned a little before shrugging and slid out of bed. She and Nudge headed downstairs and I headed to the boys' room. "C'mon guys! Get out of bed!" I heard moaning from the other side and I rolled my eyes. "Now!" I shouted.

"We're coming! Gosh, it's too early in the morning for you to be yelling!" Iggy cried from inside the room.

"I wouldn't be yelling if you were already awake. I'm coming back up in five minutes. If you aren't ready by then, I'm taking away your explosive privileges for a month." I heard whining from the other end and smirked. Right in the soft spot. I ran down the steps and into the kitchen. I could smell muffins and eggs and my stomach grumbled.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel were all sitting at the kitchen counter while Mom stood at the stove. Eggs were sizzling in a pan and I felt my mouth water. Mom saw me and smiled. "Good morning, Max. Today's the big day."

I smiled back and nodded. I was fifteen now and I had my learner's permit. Today Mom was going to teach me to drive.

I didn't really find the use in driving since we could fly, but there were a few cases in the past where we had no option to drive. So why not do it legally at least?

Sure, Fang and Iggy were fifteen, too. Iggy was blind, though, so that kind of ruled him out for our chauffeur. Fang didn't want to for the same reason I didn't, but someone had to do it.

Unfortunately that was me.

I sat down at the table, waiting for breakfast to be ready. As nervous as I was about this whole driving thing, I was starving. I guess not even the possibility of something like me crashing a car could disrupt my appetite.

Iggy and Gazzy came trotting down the steps, pushing each other on the way. They were so immature sometimes.

Fang followed after them, except he was much quieter. He was dressed in his usual black-on-black and his expression read of boredom. Well, it was only morning.

Mom finished the eggs and put them in a large bowl. "Dig in," she said.

I grabbed a plate and Ella, the Flock, and Mom followed suit. I scooped a truckload of eggs onto my plate. Thank God Mom had made so many, it takes a lot to fill our stomachs. At least she knew better.

I grabbed a handful of bacon and three muffins before I sat back down at my place at the table. I immediately began eating, starting with the eggs while they were still hot. They burned my tongue a little, but I got past that.

Soon after I had finished my eggs, Fang sat next to me with his own plate. The quantities matched mine, except he had five muffins. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked back. He took a bite out of his muffin and chewed silently. After he had swallowed and turned to me and asked, "You ready?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

His offer was so sweet it made me want to hug him but I took a bite of bacon instead to refrain myself. "You're putting you're life on the line to comfort me? How nice."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop being so negative."

"Stop being so negative," I mocked.

He sighed and took another bite of his muffin. I finished the last of my piece of bacon and grabbed another one. "If you think it's so easy why don't you do it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Don't want to."

"Don't want to or can't?" I asked, smiling.

Fang narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled innocently. It was fun teasing him this way. I took a bite of my bacon like nothing was wrong and looked at the rest of my family. Iggy and Gazzy were drowning their eggs and bacon with syrup while Nudge and Ella were having an animated conversation over distressed jeans. Mom and Angel were talking about something, but before I could determine what, I felt something hit my face. Whatever it was dropped into my lap and I looked down. It was a piece of bacon.

I looked up at Fang who was looking out the window as if he didn't do it. I picked up the bacon and took a bite. "More bacon for me," I sang.

He reached over to my plate without looking and took a piece of bacon. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth, expression the same the whole time. "Hey!" I cried. I took one of his muffins and licked the top before setting it down.

His hand inched over to my plate, ready to steal one of my muffins but I smacked his hand. "No."

I picked the muffin that I had licked up and stuffed half of it in my mouth. His hand reached out again, this time more quickly. I blocked my food with my arm before I realized where he was really aiming at. I barely had time to recoil as his hand reached my stomach and started tickling me. I instantly burst into laughter and tried to back away, but he followed me.

"Stop it!" I squealed and everyone looked over at us. I don't blame them. I don't squeal, ever. Once they saw what was happening they all started laughing. I tried to scowl, but that's really difficult when you're being tickled. "No fair!"

I tried to swat his hand away but he kept at it. He had even started using his other hand. I kept laughing and my stomach started to hurt. I fell onto the floor and he followed me. My half-eaten muffin rolled from my hand, forgotten in my fits of laughter.

Getting tired of this, I kicked wildly and finally the toe of my foot connected with his stomach. He immediately stopped and I got up, my face red from laughing so much. How dare he use tickling tactics against me like that? I picked up the muffin and finished eating it before I walked over to my mom.

"I'm ready." She nodded and went to go get her keys while I turned to everyone. "Who's ready to help me learn to drive?" Silence.

I scowled and put my hands on my hips. "Such encouragement," I said sarcastically.

Angel spoke up. "Max, if you die, can I become leader?" Okay. Trying to become the leader of the flock attempt number thirty-four. Or something close to that.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Hahaha. Very funny, Angel." My mom returned with the keys and a smile on her face which made me smile. What can I say? My mom always put me in a good mood.

"Okay. Let's go. Anyone else coming?" she asked.

Iggy and Gazzy ran upstairs and Ella, Nudge and Angel went into the living room to watch TV. I frowned at the lack of support and felt isolated for a second. That is, until Fang came and stood by my side. At least someone was there for me.

I turned to my mom. "Let's do this."

XxXxXxX

My mom pulled into an empty parking lot for a superstore. Apparently they were closed on weekends. She got out of the car and I reluctantly followed suit. We swapped seats and it felt really weird being behind the wheel. Almost out of place.

Fang sat in the back seat with his arms crossed. His face held no expression but his eyes were doing the smirking for him. I'd show him I could do this. Who'd be laughing then?

My mom buckled her seatbelt and turned to face me. "Okay. Now lightly press down on the gas pedal."

I did and the car eased forward. I couldn't believe it. I was driving. Now as long as I didn't crash into anything, I was home free.

XxXxXxX

I strutted into the house, smiling brightly and feeling proud of myself. I hadn't hit anything or crashed once during the two-hour driving session. In fact, it was pretty easy.

Nudge came up to me, looking very excited. "Hi Max! How'd it go? Did you crash at all? Were you scared? Is the car still intact? Do you think you can get your driver's license yet?" I cut her off, not wanting to listen to the Nudge Channel in my moment of pride.

"Nudge, everything's fine. I did good. Now go run off and talk with Ella." She stuck out her lower lip before she turned on her heel and headed back to Ella's room.

I headed upstairs to gloat about my success in Iggy's and Gazzy's faces. I knocked on the door and said happily, "Guess what guys?" I opened the door so I would be able to see the disappointed faces when I revealed the news. It was all the way open when I heard Gazzy yell, "No! Max don't!"

It was too late. A loud _bang_ was heard and the next second I was covered in soot and ashes. I gritted my teeth together and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with much needed air for what I was about to do.

"Gazzy! Iggy! You are so dead once I get my hands on you!"

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments: **

**Sorry it's a bit short. But it's like 3 AM and I'm a bit tired. The only reason I did this was because I saw this 100 themes thing and I instantly had an idea for Drive.**

**Also, sorry this had just about nothing to do with driving, but I have not yet driven a car, seeing as I'm only 13. So I couldn't go into details on that. Not to mention. It's 3 AM. Wait, I already said that. **

**Anyways, review please! Next update might be soon depending if I get any ideas.**

**Until next time~!**


	2. 015 Silence

**Silence**

Max's eyebrow twitched in frustration. Her hands found themselves rising to rest on her hips while her eyes narrowed into slits to the point that her brown eyes looked black.

Two young boys sat on the couch before her, nervously fidgeting. Their eyes (even the blind one's) avoided hers at any cost, afraid that if they did meet hers, it just might be the last thing they see. Instead, they preoccupied themselves by glancing around the room (except the blind one who just kept his head down), looking for the slightest distraction.

Yet Max continued to stare at them heatedly. They must've sensed her gaze because they began fidgeting more. Twiddling their thumbs, shuffling their feet, scratching their head. Anything to keep their minds of of the blonde standing in front of them.

"Iggy. Gazzy," she hissed. Each stiffened at the sound of their name. Her voice held so much menace at that moment that if her words were daggers, they'd be long dead.

Maybe they had dug themselves too deep this time and there didn't seem the slightest hope that they were going to get out. They were both goners for sure. Each said short, silent prayers as they sat drowning in fear and anxiety. Both of them knew that there was only one thing worse than a pissed off woman.

And that was a pissed off Max.

"Gah!" shouted Max. Iggy and Gazzy both jumped in their seats, frightened by the sudden shout.

Max raked her hand through her hair and blew out a lengthy stream of air. She rolled her eyes back before removing her hand from her hair and dropped it down to her side. She turned on her heel until she was facing the opposite direction.

"I can't look at you guys without the urge to strangle you!" she explained at her sudden action.

Gazzy rose one of his golden blond eyebrows. "So you're not going to look at either of us at all?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Max. She sighed and raked her hand through her hair again. "But I still want to talk to you two."

"Sure," answered Iggy with a shrug.

"First off, what in the world were you thinking going off alone in a large crowd of people without letting me know?" She stared at the dull crème wall, waiting for their answer.

Except it didn't come.

The avian-human girl sighed deeply and moved her arms up to her chest and crossed them. She closed her eyes and shrugged. "Fine. Don't answer that one. But you have to answer the next one as much as you don't want to." Refusing to turn around and give them the satisfaction of knowing she had given up easily, she asked, "What was going through those tiny minds of yours when you shot off fireworks _into the crowd?_" Max clenched her jaw in anger and felt the stinging of her nails digging into her palms. But she ignored them, waiting for their answer.

Those two should've had more common sense than it seemed they had because of that dumb stunt. She wondered where their brains could've disappeared to during that time. How could two bomb technicians forget their brains to do something as idiotic and dangerous to shoot random, innocent people with fireworks? Obviously, in this case, very easily.

"Well?" she prodded.

She was once again answered with silence. Her ears couldn't even detect any nervous movement. Maybe they had calmed down a notch once she had turned around. After all, they were no longer under the intense gaze of her anger-filled eyes.

"I'm waiting," said Max impatiently. She bit the inside of her cheek as she continued to look at the unpainted wall. Maybe her mom would let them repaint it to something more lively. . .

No! Max shook her head, more than likely earning questioning expressions from the boys (not that she could see in her position). She needed to focus on the situation at hand. Besides, since when did she care about such trivial things like the painted walls? When did she have time to care about something like that?

The blonde tuned back to what was happening, expecting either Gazzy or Iggy (if not both) to be halfway into their explanation. But all she was heard was silence. Again.

Her eyebrow twitched in frustration once more and she fought against the intense urge to whip around and grab both of their throats. She took a deep breath to calm herself, only to have it help a little.

"Answer my question, damn it!" she shrieked. She stamped her foot down and clenched her fists, hoping to get the point across that she meant business. But with those two, they might've just cracked up laughing at her small tantrum.

"What question?"

Max jumped, startled. She turned around to finally face the couch with a surprised expression.

On the couch sat Fang, slouched with his hands in his pockets. His dark eyes stared back at her, waiting for her answer. He was alone, the other two obviously having left soon after Max had turned her back to them.

Max sighed and slapped her hands to her forehead. "Stupid," she muttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Without a word to Fang, she stomped out of the room, on the hunt for the two mischief makers.

"I advise that next time you don't turn around," Fang called after her.

Meanwhile, Iggy and Gazzy were _so_ dead.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Yay, yay! Got the second theme up! :3 Sorry it took me so long. So many stories, so little time. *sigh***

**Anywho~ Hope you liked! This was actually a bit difficult to write (due to my current and demanding obsession to Soul Eater X3). But once the idea was in my head, I just couldn't let it go. I'm not sure when the next theme will be out, but if you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to take them (that is, if you know the list I'm using).**

**Lastly (even though it has nothing to do with the story), I just saw the movie Tangled tonight and it was sooooo cute! X3 I really hope you go see it! I highly suggest it (Disney's not just for toddlers ya know!) **

**Until next time~!**


End file.
